james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsu'tey
Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was the Omaticaya clan's finest warrior. After the death of Eytukan, the clan leader, he was Olo'eyktan himself from August 20-22, 2154. Along with Jake Sully, Tsu'tey lead the Na'vi against the RDA forces in the Assault on the Tree of Souls. He was mortally wounded by a machine gunner during the battle after valiantly dispatching several RDA soldiers and was granted a merciful death at his request by Jake. Biography Early Life Tsu'tey was born in the Omaticaya clan, as the son of Ateyo. At a young age, Tsu'tey was chosen to be the future mate of Neytiri, the daughter of the Omaticaya clan's Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. One day, Tsu'tey and Neytiri were supposed to become the leaders of the clan. He grew up to be the finest warrior and leader of the clan's hunters. Later Life Jake Sully was captured by Tsu'tey and his warriors, and at Neytiri's insistence, Jake was brought before Mo'at, the Omaticaya's Tsahìk, who then decided that Jake would be taught the Na'vi ways. Tsu'tey maintained his hostility towards Jake from the moment they first met in the jungles of Pandora, and his anger only grew as he realized that Jake and Neytiri were falling in love. Upon finding out that Jake had mated with Neytiri, he was outraged and attempted to kill him. Jake managed to subdue him, and while trying to reveal his true mission to the Omaticaya, Colonel Quaritch disengaged Jake from his link chamber. Seeing his opportunity as Jake's lifeless avatar fell to the ground, Tsu'tey attempted to kill Jake's avatar a second time, reminding the clan that Jake was a "demon in a false body", only to be stopped by Neytiri. After the Trees of Voices were destroyed by the RDA, Tsu'tey led a war party in a successful attack on multiple RDA Bulldozers and their human escorts as an act of revenge. When Jake was re-linked to his avatar, he warned the Omaticaya of the RDA's intentions to destroy Hometree. However, when he confessed that he was originally a spy for the RDA, and that he was aware of their planned assault, Eytukan ordered Tsu'tey and his warriors to bind Jake and Grace Augustine, and gathered the Na'vi warriors to defend their home. When the RDA fleet arrived, Eytukan commanded Tsu'tey to attack from above with some Ikran Maktos. However, before Tsu'tey and his hunters could do so, Hometree was soon engulfed in flames by the fleet's superior weaponry, with Tsu'tey and the other hunters barely managing to elude the flames. During the destruction, Tsu'tey and his Ikran Maktos were able to escape in time before Hometree collapsed. After the death of Eytukan in the assault, Tsu'tey became the clan leader. The surviving Omaticaya journeyed to the Tree of Souls to seek help from Eywa. Final Battle and Death After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA where he translated Jake's words to the Omaticaya people. He and Jake lead more than 2000 Na'vi warriors into battle. During the assault, Tsu'tey was fatally wounded when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Maiming or killing SecOps personnel single handedly, he was shot at point-blank range and fell from the shuttle to the forest below. After the battle had ended in victory for the Na'vi, he was found bleeding profusely by a group of surviving Na'vi warriors who brought Jake and Neytiri to him. Tsu'tey, knowing that his death was imminent, passed on leadership of the Omaticaya clan to Jake before making him draw his knife and demanding that he end his suffering. Jake refused, but Tsu'tey proudly reassured him that he would be remembered because Jake, as Toruk Makto, would be his Last Shadow. He showed his respect for Jake by calling him a fellow brother. Unwillingly, Jake granted Tsu'tey his last request and mercifully killed him. Jake then recited a prayer for Tsu'tey, wishing his spirit to become one with Eywa as Neytiri and the other warriors looked on. Personality and traits At first, Tsu'tey appeared to be an arrogant and sometimes merciless warrior who tried to make things difficult for people he disliked, most notably Jake Sully. He frequently sneered at Jake when he made mistakes. Tsu'tey was jealous of Jake and Neytiri's growing affection for one another. When he realised that Jake and Neytiri had mated, he was furious and attacked Jake, intending to kill him, but was stopped by Neytiri. However, Tsu'tey eventually realised he was not destined to be Neytiri's mate and finally let go of his grudge against Jake. When the latter became Toruk Makto, having a newfound respect for him, Tsu'tey smiled proudly at Jake when translating his words to the clan prior to the final battle. Whilst dying, he admitted to Jake that he thought of him as a brother and that his proudest accomplishment was fighting side by side with Jake. Regardless of his seemingly arrogant nature, Tsu'tey was loyal and protective to his clan and a courageous warrior. However, his bravery eventually cost him his life when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle, taking several of the RDA soldiers down in the process. Even when fatally wounded, Tsu'tey was more concerned about the safety of the clan than his own injuries. Despite his exterior, Tsu'tey also seemed to have a softer side. When Neytiri told the clan that she and Jake had mated, Tsu'tey looked shocked and heartbroken. He also looked concerned when Jake revealed that Grace was dying and appeared both enraged and devastated when the Trees of Voices were destroyed. Abilities Tsu'tey was generally considered to be the Omaticaya clan's finest warrior and was a master of the bow as well as a skilled opponent in close combat, an experienced cavalry leader and a precise hunter. Tsu'tey made a brave attempt to stop the Valkyrie shuttle from dropping its payload in the final battle for the Tree of Souls, killing or incapacitating several RDA soldiers with his bow and bare hands before being shot down. He also lead the war party against the RDA following the destruction of the Trees of Voices, managing to burn several bulldozers and kill the squad of troopers. Tsu'tey was a skilled Direhorse rider. He was also an excellent flyer, skillfully riding an Ikran during a Sturmbeest hunt where he made a kill, successfully escaping Hometree's destruction, and expertly steering his mount during the final battle with the RDA. Relationships Jake Sully Throughout most of their relationship, Tsu'tey treated Jake with disdain, sneering at him when he made mistakes and appeared to enjoy mocking and embarrassing him. He was jealous of Jake's relationship with Neytiri and when he discovered that they had mated, he was outraged and tried to kill Jake. Tsu'tey also appeared smug when Jake admitted to the clan that he had been sent by the RDA to spy on them, possibly because he had suspected that Jake was a traitor as soon as he laid eyes on him. However, when Jake returned to the clan after becoming the sixth Toruk Makto and swore his loyalty to them, an amazed Tsu'tey forgave him for everything and came to respect him. He accepted Jake back into the clan and fought alongside him in the battle for the Tree of Souls. As Tsu'tey lay dying, he handed the title of Olo'eyktan on to Jake. He told him that he was proud to fight with him and thought of him as a brother. As his last will, Tsu'tey demanded Jake to end his life, honoring him by being his Last Shadow. Neytiri Tsu'tey was betrothed to Neytiri during his childhood and the two of them grew up and learned together. However, Neytiri fell in love with Jake Sully and chose him as her mate instead. Tsu'tey may have genuinely loved Neytiri as he appeared hurt and shocked when he found out that she had mated with Jake. Though she didn't love him as she loved Jake, Neytiri did care for Tsu'tey and was deeply saddened when he died. Eytukan Eytukan seemed to have much respect for Tsu'tey as a warrior and chose him to lead the war party into an assault on the RDA after the latter had destroyed the Trees of Voices, one of the Omaticaya clan's most sacred places. Tsu'tey supported Eytukan in preparing the clan's warriors for the defense of Hometree against the RDA despite the warnings from the bound Jake and Grace to run into the woods. When Eytukan was killed in the assault, Tsu'tey succeeded him as the clan leader. Memorable Quotes "These demons are forbidden here." :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri after confronting Jake Sully. "A warrior? I could kill him easily!" :- Tsu'tey to Eytukan after Jake introduces himself as a warrior to the Omaticaya clan. "A rock sees more!" :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri after Jake tries to ride a Direhorse. "That moron's going to die." :- Tsu'tey while Jake attempts to bond with an Ikran. "We will strike them in the heart!" :- Tsu'tey encouraging the Omaticaya to fight against the RDA after they destroy the Trees of Voices. "You mated with this woman?!" :- Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake are mated for life. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." :- Tsu'tey to Jake after he becomes Toruk Makto. "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow." :- Tsu'tey to Jake shortly before dying by his hand. Trivia *In content cut from the theatrical release, Tsu'tey does not immediately die. Instead, he survives the fall to the jungle below, where he is found by Jake after the final battle. Tsu'tey asks Jake if the People are safe, then passes on leadership of the clan to Jake, and says to him, "Now, do the duty of Olo'eyktan", and makes Jake draw his knife. Jake refuses to kill him, but Tsu'tey says, "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow". Jake then ends Tsu'tey's suffering with great grief. Avatar Script, page 137 It was restored in the extended re-release and was later featured in the Extended Collector's Edition. *In the script, after falling from the Valkyrie shuttle, Tsu'tey is found by Lyle Wainfleet, who taunts him before cutting off his queue, causing Tsu'tey agonizing pain. *Tsu'tey's name was originally Tsu Te Rongloa, which was supposed to mean "eats the heart."http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron, Original Scripment, page 60. *A variation of Tsu'tey's armor is available in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game, and is considered exclusive content. References de:Tsu'tey pl:Tsu'Tey nl:Tsu'Tey Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader Category:Featured Articles